


Reese's

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, Kinda?, M/M, Memories, Spoilers, idk what happened here it just kinda did, post 3x08, post s3a, pre-shash, there's attraction just nothing HAPPENS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Stiles and Derek share a snack and a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say for this except for blame 3x08 and Jeff Davis and parallels. Yep.

The hallways are eerily silent, abnormal for a hospital, but thankfully it’s been a slow week.

Except for what had occurred a few days past, of course.

Lydia is still in the hospital, her parents insisting that she stays there just a bit longer, until they know she is in full health. Her parents are even getting along, for once, and are switching between the two of them for a spot in the lone chair in Lydia’s room. Stiles suspects Lydia is only going along with this plan to stay longer because for once her parents are cooperating. 

Everyone has been to see Lydia at least once. Isaac stopped by on the first day, Aiden and Ethan in tow. Aiden can hardly look at Lydia anymore, but Derek can tell she cares about the thought to visit all the same. Scott stops in every evening, whether he’s taking his mom home or she was working through the night. 

Allison is trying to visit all she can, but her father is not letting her out of his sight, so it’s not possible all that much. Danny has come in about as often as Derek has, but at different hours. He relayed on the second day that Jackson found out and called him, freaking out. Lydia promised to Skype him when she got her phone back, and has seemed happier ever since.

Unsurprisingly, Stiles hasn’t left. His dad has been so tied up in police work he hasn’t had time to drag himself home in three days, much less his teenage son. Three days ago, after…  _everything_ , he just gave Derek this withering look, and Derek knew that meant to make sure Stiles didn’t do anything stupid.

Derek doesn’t know if sleeping in hospital chairs counts as stupid, but he hopes Stiles won’t tell his father that little fact.

Stiles meanders out of Lydia’s room after she falls asleep, and over to the vending machine. Derek can hear him breathe a soft cheer as the machine works, dropping the snack into the container below. Derek doesn’t want to ask. The machine looks new enough, it shouldn’t not work.

Stiles collapses into the chair next to Derek, limbs sprawling in every which direction. Derek raises a brow at him. Stiles just rolls his eyes and rips open his snack. The bright orange catches Derek’s attention, and his mind brings him back to the past- flashes of lunch time with friends, Peter, Paige, his favorite chocolate.

His mother had once explained to him when he was a child that werewolves were like Reese’s. Two sides blended together- their human self being what is seen, the chocolate, but the wolf being the creamy peanut butter on the inside. Both good on their own, but when put together created the perfect combination. The peanut butter complimented the chocolate just as the wolf compliments the human. Ever since then he’d favored the treat. He hasn’t had one in years. 

Stiles catches his line of sight, and of course he does. He holds out a cup towards Derek. “Want one?" he asks, cheek puffed out from the one already shoved in his mouth.

Derek tries not to stare as he nods a thanks and gingerly takes it. He wonders if the chocolate will taste bitter in his mouth, but the first bite is a delicious burst of flavor across his tongue and he lets out an involuntary moan.

Stiles pauses mid chew. He looks at Derek curiously. “You like Reese’s, then?"

Derek snorts, finishing the cup and bawling up the wrapper. He shoots for the garbage can and makes it in easily. 

Stiles huffs, turning back to face the wall, eyes straying to the garbage can. “Nice shot."

Derek shrugs, relaxing into his seat. “I used to play basketball." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [redhoodedwolf](redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
